No te duermas
by DamistaH
Summary: {¿ColoVene}Una cabeza sin memoria es como una fortaleza sin guarnición
1. Chapter 1

**Historia inspirada en la película, Antes de ir a dormir.**

Hetalia no me pertenece.

* * *

I

 **Una cabeza sin memoria es como una fortaleza sin guarnición.**

Napoleón I (1769—1821) Napoleón Bonaparte. Emperador francés.

Despertó

Y no lo hizo de forma placentera como se espera en el despertar de una noche de descanso, de hecho, su cabeza palpitaba de dolor, se tomó unos segundos en recordar donde estaba…ningún recuerdo vino a él, vio con pesar a su alrededor, estaba en una habitación, que se suponía era su habitación, sin embargo no la reconoció; era bastante grande, limpia y bien amueblada. No se detuvo a detallar que otra cosa podía llegar a tener, vio una puerta cerrada y pensó que era el baño. Se levantó de la cama lentamente y se dio cuenta que tenía a alguien con él, este que aún estaba dormido, tenía su brazo sobre su abdomen, Julián se detuvo a pensar, pero al no encontrar nada en su caja de recuerdos, simplemente se alejó suavemente, lo primero que pensó fue en alguna noche de embriaguez, pero no tenia los síntomas que recordaba de esos eventos, de hecho no podía recordar nada de la noche anterior, ni del día anterior, ni de los días anteriores a ellos…¿Acaso si se había embriagado?.

En un estado de ensimismamiento y confusión mezclados se levantó lo más suavemente posible y sorprendentemente no le dolía nada de su cuerpo, fue a la puerta que había visto y la abrió, efectivamente era un baño, ordenado, y limpio, completamente blanco, se vio en el espejo, justo arriba del lavabo, su rostro; pálido, ojos azules, grandes, su cabello negro y abundante, rebelde, desordenado. Se tocó la cabeza y recordó lo mucho que le comenzaba a doler.

Una punzada, penetrante y aguda perforó su nuca y gruñó de dolor, se sostuvo del lavabo para no caer del mareo que sentía.. Imágenes pasaron por su mente;

 _Alguien esta tumbado en el piso, y se arrastra por la superficie madera. Demasiado limpio. Se arrastra a unas escaleras, puede ver un rastro de sangre y luego nada._

Aquello le robó el aliento. No hay nada en su mente ahora, pero quiere saber más, abre los ojos –no sabe en qué momento los había cerrado— mira el espejo nuevamente y detrás de él estaba aquella persona.

Julián se estremece al verlo, se intenta alejar y quedó en la ducha, se llevó la cortina a su vez que intenta mantener el equilibrio.

— ¡No te acerques! – Le gritó con desespero, pero esa persona no se movió, aunque parecía bastante preocupado de que el otro se cayera—

Pasaron unos segundos para cuando Julián logró incorporarse de la impresión, pero no del dolor en su cráneo. Miro al hombre que obedeció a su demanda.

—… ¿Quién eres tú? – Preguntó entonces.

—Soy tu David—

—¡¿QUE?! –Julián se ve entre sorprendido y confundido— ¿Qué?

—Está bien, cálmese – Le pidió el otro con una voz sosegada— mi nombre es David Santander.

—¿Qué? –

—Nos conocimos en la universidad. Llevamos saliendo bastante tiempo –

Y mientras aquel David hablaba, Julián parecía entrar en una cámara de reproducción de memorias rotas e incompletas, comenzó a experimentar una creciente ansiedad a medida que David seguía hablando. Aún seguían en el baño y tarde se dio cuenta de que David se le había acercado para sosegarlo porque había comenzado ignorarlo, ensimismado en su cabeza. David le tomo del brazo con cuidado, y Julián tembló ante el tacto, observo su rostro y realmente no lo reconoció, se sentía impotente, quería saber quién era o si lo había visto antes, pero no podía, simplemente nada venía a él. Se alejó de él y recuperó su mano con recelo. David no parecía estar alterado, al parecer estaba más que acostumbrado a este evento. Estaba tranquilo, en exceso. Le condujo a fuera del baño con tranquilidad, Julián se dejó hacer, luego sintió la mirada café de sobre él, lo vio por unos segundos y luego lo soltó para ir a la cómoda y conseguir un libro pequeño. Era un álbum de fotos.

—Ayer lo guardo aquí. —Escucho decir de él con algo de sorpresa – al final del día, antes de que duerma, tiene que ponerlo en la mesa al lado de la cama —Le dijo entonces, dirigiéndose al venezolano que vio el libro pequeño como si estuviera prendido en llamas.

Julián no respondió nada al momento, aun se encontraba confundido.

El álbum tenía un lindo forro verde y cuando David lo abrió a los ojos de Julián advirtió que solo tenía fotos, totalmente inofensivas. Estaban David y el en todas ellas. Julián se acercó un poco más al reconocerse en una de ellas. Había pequeñas notas como "Nuestro aniversario" "En la playa" "Julián dormido ""La salida al parque".

Pronto se encontró tomando el álbum de fotos, David terminó cediéndoselo como si este evento se repitiera todas las mañana y espero a su pronta reacción. Julián pasó las páginas y noto que tenía dos curitas en sus dedos, dejo de ver el álbum y se vio las manos. David parecía caer en cuenta de esto.

—Te lastimaste haciendo la cena, anoche—

—… ¿Anoche? –

David asintió sin más. Atisbado la expresión del otro, un claro interés...

— ¿Por qué…no puedo recordar nada?

David suspiro, como aquel que va a contar una historia por milésima vez.

—Ocurrió un accidente. Un trauma. –

Julián siente como le quita el álbum de las manos, con mucha calma. Luego se aleja de él y lo coloco al lado de la lámpara, justo a un lado de la cama que esta ordenada. Próximo a eso, va de nuevo con Julián.

—Te explicare, lo hago todos los días, pero ve a lavarte y ven a la cocina a desayunar – Le dice muy amablemente. Había algo su voz que era reconfortante, tenía un acento particular.–

Luego de pedirle aquello, salió de la habitación y como el azabache no se movía de su lugar, David le animo a entrar al baño.

—Tu cepillo es el amarillo. – Le anunció como siempre hacia, fue entonces que Julián se movió de su lugar y entro al baño un poco cauteloso—

Se vio al espejo, se lavó el rostro y los dientes, cuando salió encontró la habitación sola, pero arreglada y el álbum en la mesa de noche. Julián hace un esfuerzo por recordar algo al respecto, pero no viene nada…aun

Sale de la habitación y camina hacia donde escucha el sonido. No puede perderse tampoco cuando ve una flecha pintada en un papel que señala hacia la cocina. Hay otra que indica la sala, y el comedor. ¿Acaso el no debería saber eso?

Poco después de llegar a la cocina se dio cuenta de que no tenía memorias de esa casa, ni de los colores de la misma. Cuando David lo vio, le sonrió con tranquilidad.

— ¿Quiere café o jugo?, Creo que jugo estará bien. — Le aconsejó y le sirvió en un vaso un líquido amarillo chillón que se suponía era jugo de naranja—

En la cocina había una pequeña mesa cuadrada con un mantel y varios recipientes con condimentos. Tomó asiento en cuanto vio conveniente. No tomó del jugo aun, observó a su alrededor, la cocina no tenía adornos en las paredes. Era un ambiente seco, las paredes estaban pintadas de un azul claro, y los cajones eran de una madera oscura. Los utensilios de cocina estaban todos puestos en un jarrón y había un juego de cuchillos en uno de esos porta cuchillos de madera cerca de la cocina.

Escucha el filo del cuchillo dentro de su cabeza y unos escalofríos le recorre la espalda.

—No puedes recordar nada aun — Le afirma David y el otro se da cuenta que lo ha estado observando con sus ojos café. Parece decepcionado y cuando Julián niega con la cabeza este arruga un poco las cejas — Hace año y medio sufriste un accidente de coche. –Le expreso con algo de duda al decírselo, David suspiro y luego de un largo silencio en donde se dispuso a preparar los dos platos de desayuno – Ibas a Caracas. Un autobús perdió los frenos y golpeo el auto donde veníamos. Yo me rompí varias costillas, pero lo suyo fue algo más delicado.

Cuando David terminó, le coloco el plato con su desayuno al frente y el coloco el suyo y una taza grande de café.

—Te golpeaste la cabeza y perdiste algunos recuerdos, los doctores dijeron que era incurable, la región que se vio afectada de forma muy grave. – Le explico con una voz suavizada – estaba asociada con la retención de recuerdos a largo plazo.

Julián afilo la mirada con inquietud. Luego abrió los ojos como un gesto de reconocimiento. David no se alteró en ningún momento, el humo del café se desprendía de la superficie de la taza con parsimonia.

—Te he dicho esto muchas veces, pero no puedes recordarlo, mañana tampoco lo podrás recordar…—Dijo David algo abatido — Estos días habías avanzado un poco….hasta te sabias mi nombre.

—Lo siento, pero no sé de qué estabas hablando…—Julián frunció el entrecejo, entre impotente y sin comprender. Toda aquella información recibida lo dejo aturdido, no había dejado de mirar su plato consternado– No puedo…recordar nada.

—Lo sé. – Le dijo, y llevo una de sus manos a las del otro. – Lo sé, Julián, pero estoy aquí contigo. Voy a ayudarte.

La mirada café de David se ablando, y sonrió suavemente. Julián se dio cuenta que su mano comenzó a temblar producto de la conmoción. El tacto de David era cálido y amable, sin llegar a forzarlo. Se vieron por unos segundos más, Julián baja los ojos entre avergonzado y confundido. …el no recuerda tener pareja, de hecho no se había planteado esa posibilidad ¿o sí? ¿Y por qué era hombre? ¿Acaso le gustaba de verdad David?

Tampoco recordaba si tenía una inclinación de ese tipo.

—Te he ayudado este año y medio, todo va a estar bien —

Julián aprieta el agarre de David un poco más. En silencio intenta encontrar algún recuerdo de David en su memoria, sin embargo no le resulta tan fácil ni fructífero.

—A veces llegan de repente – Le explica David con serenidad— Tú me lo dijiste.

— ¿Qué cosa? –

—Tus recuerdos… —Le explica – a veces llegan de repente. En ocasiones puedes retenerlos hasta el día siguiente, pero luego terminan perdiéndose.

— ¿Por qué sucede? –

—No lo sé a ciencia cierta, es como si quisieras recordar pero a la vez no. –

Hubo un pequeño silencio y Julián se percató que David estaba acariciándolo con los dedos. Algo de calor subió a sus orejas mientras mirada aquel hecho y la vergüenza le hizo despertar.

—Ah…Hmm…— Julián volvió a ver a David y por primera vez en toda la mañana que estuvo allí, lo observo sonriendo realmente alegre, o satisfecho, tenía los dientes alineados y sus colmillos son algo más grandes —

—Siempre te pones así cuando hago eso. – Le anuncio el colombiano y alejo la mano de el con suavidad, acto seguido minimizo su sonrisa en solo un estiramiento de labios — Lo siento si te incomodé

—¿De verdad…tu y yo…?

—¿Hum? –

—¿Estamos casados o algo? – Preguntó el azabache con cautela. –

David arrugó un poco el entrecejo.

—No, no lo estamos, pero es como si lo estuviéramos… — Le dijo con sencillez – nos conocemos desde hace tiempo ya. ¿Tampoco lo recuerdas?

Julián niega con la cabeza lentamente.

—Creo que solo te me haces familiar. Como si te hubiera visto antes.

David ríe y lo hace con una expresión algo triste.

—De hecho me ves todos los días. –

Hubo un pequeño silencio, el café se enfrió un poco.

—Bueno, coma – Le pide, animándole con un gesto de la mano.

El venezolano aun siente la calidez del gesto anterior entre sus dedos. Ambos comen en silencio y Julián intento no hacer mucho ruido. De tanto en tanto, distraía la vista a su alrededor y en David que comía tranquilamente y de tanto en tanto David lo observaba con algo más de dirección. En ocasiones sus miradas se cruzaban pero no decían nada. Era un ambiente incomodo, algo triste, dos extraños compartiendo la mesa. Cuando terminaron de comer, David recogió las cosas de la mesa y se acercó a Julián que no se movía de la silla, más lo siguió con la mirada, David se aproximó a él y le planto un beso casto en la esquina de la cabeza.

—Voy a limpiar ¿Por qué no vas a la sala y te distraes un poco? .—

Julián solo se levantó y se alejó de él, sin decir ni una sola palabra o mirarle saliendo de la cocina. Fue un gesto tan indiferente que David no pudo evitar sentirse mal. Sin embargo evitó este sentimiento y observo como Julián desaparecía del pasillo.

Al frente de la cocina, pegado en la pared había un papel con una flecha y decía "sala."

¿De verdad era incapaz de recordar cómo era la casa donde había vivido por tres años?..

Se movió hacia la sala y la encontró pequeña pero no llamaba su atención realmente, deseaba por encima de distraerse, conocer más de sus recuerdos, se sentó en el sofá y vio a su alrededor alguna cosa que le estimulara la memoria, pero nada, a su alrededor no reconocía absolutamente nada. Espero pacientemente por algo fuera revelado, pero nada vino a él. Se levantó entonces, y fue a la ventana que estaba detrás del televisor. El jardín de la casa tenía el césped alto como si tuviera días sin ser podado, algunas plantas que no supo identificas, y un árbol bastante grande de lo que parecía ser de mango.

Miro hacia la calle, solitaria. Se quedó allí por un momento más y vio el cielo. Estaba nublando. Llovería muy pronto.

— ¿Te sientes bien?— Pregunto una voz detrás de él. Julián volvió con calma. Se sentía un poco más relajado, debido a que parecía decir la verdad, además…David actuaba de una forma muy relajada, casi cansado. –

—Solo estoy confundido… — Le dijo sin más. David lo vio con una expresión compasiva y busco sentarse en el sofá, fue entonces que el otro se acercó a el. — ¿Cuánto tiempo tengo viviendo contigo?

—Tres años… — Le respondió con sencillez, Julián arqueo ambas cejas sorprendido –

— ¿Cuándo…—Julián no quiso preguntar aquello pero algo de vergüenza lo detuvo — …¿Cuándo…

— ¿Cuándo supiste que yo te gustaba?

— ¿yo lo supe? –

—No, me refiero…—David carraspeó sin entender aun por qué se sentía algo cohibido de hablar de sus sentimientos con un aparente extraño, que en realidad era más bien a quien atribuía todos esos sentimientos— …Yo fui quien vio interés en ti, y afortunadamente tú también, pero fue algo complicado al principio por qué..

—…Yo soy hombre

\- y… terco. –

David sonrió con una mirada iluminada. Con emoción, asintió. Pero Julián no estaba para nada contento, más bien tenía otra corriente de recuerdos que faltaban y se dispersaban, era como si un nuevo pensamiento quisiera formarse pero las piezas no encajaban, no podían ordenarse. Julián se mareo y por eso se sentó en el sofá.

Luego de aquello, David lo vio preocupado. Julián se quedó en silencio por un momento más, solo para ver si algún otro recuerdo aparecía como había surgido este, pero no sucedió nada. No podía. Presiono los dientes y se sintió totalmente incapaz de armar un rompecabezas en su mente.

—Está bien, Julián – le dijo queriendo serenarlo, el azabache tenía los ojos cerrados fuertemente, su mundo daba vueltas, la jaqueca no se iba. La cercanía del otro consiguió serenarlo solo un poco— no lo fuerces…Te dolerá más la cabeza si lo hace, trata de relajarte.

Julián suspiro lentamente, dejo salir el aire de los pulmones. Abrió los ojos, observo entonces la mirada café fijamente con incertidumbre, David se había instalado muy cerca. Julián podía ver lo oscuro de sus ojos, semejante al chocolate. Miro instintivamente a estos, pero al no mantener la mirada bajo los parpados algo cohibido. Tampoco podía negar que aunque no lo recordara por completo, eso no le quitaba lo buenmozo.

Miro los labios de David, y los encontró bien formados, no tan finos, pero con un M bien hecha y algo rosados seguramente por la circulación la sangre hacia el rostro, como a Julián que tenía los labios sonrosados.

Hubo un pequeño silencio y entonces David le rodeo con el brazo derecho pero no se acercó, solo se quedó así, como un completo extraño. David era un completo extraño, un completo extraño para su vida,… se mantuvo quieto y pego la cabeza de la de Julián y se apoyó allí por un momento largo.

Pasaron unos largos segundos de incertidumbre en los cuales ninguno de los dos se movió. Julián porque no sabía que hacer realmente y David porque realmente necesitaba esto.

¿Acaso esto ya se había repetido? ¿Es acaso que esto había pasado ayer?...¿y el día anterior a ayer?. Quizás no. Quizás no había pasado ayer algo así.

Dentro de esa inocente acción, Julián parecía luchar con dos mareas, el miedo y la duda. ¿Debía de creerle a David? ¿Acaso estaría diciéndole la verdad?

—Tengo que ir a trabajar. – Le dijo de repente y se alejó de el con la misma suavidad que se acercó –

—… ¿Qué?

—Trabajar –Le repitió y se levantó del sofá, se giró a verlo – En una empresa minera. Soy Jefe de Máquinas.

— ¿Qué…hago yo? –

David lo vio con algo semejante a la compasión.

—Quedarte en casa y descansar. –

—… ¿No tengo trabajo? –

—Tenías…antes del accidente –

Julián comprendió todo. Apretó los dedos de las manos con cierta impotencia. Él también se levantó. David se dirigió a una pizarra que estaba colgada en la pared, era grande y tenía muchas inscripciones.

—Aquí esta anotado todo lo que necesitaras para el día, si es que necesitas algo… —Le dijo con tranquilidad y luego de eso Julián se posiciono al frente de esta pizarra, era blanca, acrílica y tenía como había dicho, todo. David hizo un gesto con las cejas – claro que vas a necesitar algo…por eso está allí…

Desde servilletas hasta el detergente. Y desde las medias hasta las pijamas. Y muchas otras cosas que Julián no detallo muy afondo para cuando David volvió a verlo y hablar.

—Volveré a casa a las seis, ¿quieres que te traiga algo? –

— ¿Algo?

—Si… —David se detuvo cohibido – ayer pediste un dulce. Te gustan mucho ¿no lo recuerdas?

Julián puso una interrogante en su cara.

—Ah…Bueno. Quizá algo de chocolate –

David sonrió sin mostrar sus dientes. Julián no lo hizo, es más, desvió los ojos de David hacia la pizarra entre asustado e incómodo. Nervioso quizá, de verdad quería que le dejara de ver con tanta intensidad. Su mirada era oscura y directa.

—Me iré a vestir. –

Julián aún seguía leyendo la pizarra acrílica para cuando David volvió, vestido y listo. Volvió a verlo al percibir el sonido metálico de un collar, o eso dio la impresión.

—Ve las fotos del álbum. — Le dijo— Están sobre la mesa. Me encantaría quedarme a explicarte todo mejor, pero estoy realmente cansado…

Julián asintió.

—Sí, la pizarra lo dice. –

—Sí, pero no está demás decírtelo. –

Luego el colombiano se quedó por unos segundos más de pie a su lado. Apretó un poco los labios como si eso fuera todo lo que debía de decir en la rutina.

—Bueno, ya me voy. Por favor no salgas mientras no estoy. – le pidió como una súplica.

—… ¿Ha…pasado antes?

David asintió.

—Luego no sabrías como volver…— Fue lo que le dijo.

Julián asintió, bajo los ojos, no sabía cómo sentirse con todo esto, pero estaba seguro que si tuviera un momento solo podría digerirlo. Observo a David que aún no se movía como si esperara algo.

—No te sientas mal…—

—…Es que es muy confuso— Le respondió el afectado y no lo miro al decirlo.

—…Lo sé, pero aquí estas bien, estas a salvo Julián. –

Julián lo observó irse. En un automóvil negro. No recordaría el modelo del automóvil. Miro por el jardín otra vez y no encontró nada que llamara su atención.

Paso los primeros segundos de su soledad sentado en la sala y luego de eso, se levantó y fue a la pizarra donde busco las toallas y el jabón, era la jabonera azul y su toalla era roja, fue a la habitación donde se bañó y se vistió más cómodamente para andar en casa, luego de eso, se sentó en la cama y tomó el álbum de fotos.

Cada página que pasaba era una especie de lienzo a medio pintar, solo veía ciertas imágenes pasar por su cabeza, en efecto las personas en las fotos eran él y David, no había duda de eso, pero no tenía idea de cómo conectarlas o si era totalmente reales, llego entonces a dudar de su propia mente.

Su mente…

Se llevó la mano a la cabeza…

Sin embargo se esforzó por desplazar ese pensamiento y continuar viendo las imágenes.

Sentados desayunando, fotos solo de David, y solo de él. En un cumpleaños del cual no se acuerda. Algunos días afuera. David en lentes de sol. Julián molesto en las mañanas.

¿Por qué no recuerda nada? …

 _¿Tiene la cabeza rota? Algo dentro no funciona bien._

Se llevó los dedos la corona de su cabeza y se preguntó cuántas veces estaría sentado en la cama viendo aquel álbum y…repitiendo todos estos gestos. Frunció el ceño, frustrado. Cerró el álbum abruptamente, no queriendo ver nada más. Lo coloco en la mesa de noche, se mantuvo un segundo en esa cama, queriendo ordenar sus pensamientos. No podía recordar esta casa donde se encontraba y tampoco podía recordar a David, mucho menos el accidente de coche y aunque pudiera hacerlo no sabría cómo mover las piezas para armar el rompecabezas de su historia.

Se levantó de la cama por puro impulso.

Camino por toda la habitación queriendo serenar su espíritu.

Un sonido borro la avenida de su pensamiento. Era tenue pero repetitivo. Miro por toda la habitación pero no ubico el lugar donde se hacía más y más fuerte… Salió de la habitación y atravesó el pasillo. Se detuvo en seco.

Debía girar a la derecha…hacia la habitación de invitados.

Así lo hizo. Lo hizo tan sistemáticamente como si supiera exactamente el porqué de los 34 pasos de sus pies.

Abrió la puerta de la habitación, esta era muy sencilla, la cama no estaba hecha, solo era un colchón sobre el esqueleto de madera. Aun no había entrado a la habitación, estaba en el marco de la puerta, preguntándose, ¿Cómo era posible que estuviera allí? ¿Acaso esperaba algo?

Dio un paso hacia esta y la detalló en silencio; tenía un olor a humedad, a encierro, eso quería decir que no tenía muchas visitas. La ventana no tenía cortinas, así que el sol podía entrar por ella, lástima que ahora se encontraba nublado.

Volvió a escuchar aquel sonido sintético y dio un sobresalto. Se acercó a los cajones de la mesa a un lado de la cama y encontró un teléfono. Estaba vibrando y sonando mientras parpadeaban las luces de sus teclas. Julián lo tomo. Tenía un mensaje de texto

Arrugo el entrecejo. Y pulso el icono de la carta

Un número desconocido. Ni siquiera estaba guardado en el registro de contactos.

 _Acertijo del día_

 _¿Cuál es la mejor solución para alguien que borra los recuerdos mientras duerme? "._

…Julián permaneció en silencio por un momento, reflexionando, no sabía que tenía que ver este mensaje con su vida, pero algo en su interior, muy profundo en su mente le decía que era importante, apretó los labios y algo frustrado por su incapacidad medito una respuesta, tenía que responder…

Se sentó en la cama y miro la pantalla luminosa del teléfono hasta que la luz se apagó y…

Llego a él una idea un tanto extraña.

Apretó las teclas del teléfono y respondió.

" _No dormir"_

Enviar.

A los pocos segundos de ser enviado un nuevo mensaje llego al buzón de entrada, Julián lo abrió casi con ansiedad.

 _"Levanta el colchón de la cama"._

Una interrogante se formó en su rostro, pero no tardo mucho tiempo en obedecer. Metió el celular en el bolsillo de su pantalón y se levantó para levantar el colchón. Debajo de este había una agenda. La tomo y dejo el colchón tal y como estaba, se volvió a sentar, el teléfono vibro nuevamente, lo saco, y leyó el nuevo mensaje.

" _has encontrado tu diario de recuerdos, Julián, escribe todo lo que ocurra hoy y lee todo. Cuando hayas terminado házmelo saber, tienes hasta las seis de la tarde._

 _David no puede saber de esto. Bórralos mensajes de este número. "_

Permaneció observando el mensaje y releyendo cada palabra pixelada, esta situación le resulto extrañamente familiar, se sumergió en sus pensamientos acerca de lo que había pasado, era una especie de dejavu perpetuo.

Dejo el teléfono sobre la cama.

Tomo la agenta negra, tenía el año actual.

La abrió y en la primera página escrito con su letra decía:

 _Me llamo Julián Andrés Palacios Jiménez, tengo 25 años de edad, venezolano y sufro de amnesia debido a un accidente. Vivía en un apartamento pero a raíz del accidente y mi enfermedad he tenido que mudarme una casa con David._

 _David es mi novio._

 _Él dice que es mi novio, yo no estoy muy seguro. Yo no tengo una atracción por el a primera vista._

Julián avanzo a la página siguiente.

—

 _No escribo los fines de semana, porque David esta en casa. A él no le gusta que recuerde cosas muy seguidas, aunque siempre me las explica una y otra, y otra vez, eso lo pone exhausto._

 _Un amigo me recuerda donde está mi diario de lunes a viernes, siempre me hace la misma pregunta y yo siempre respondo lo mismo._

 _David trabaja en una empresa de minas y regresa a las seis, los fines de semana no trabajan así que no recuerdo lo que sucede los sábados y domingos._

.—

 _Realmente no estoy seguro que haya sido un accidente de automóvil. Me está ocultando algo, lo sé, no debo confiar en él, no del todo. No me dice que fue lo que paso en el accidente. Tampoco me deja salir de casa. Dice que es por qué no recordare regresar_

.—

 _Hoy tuve un recuerdo de un apartamento. Seguramente es el apartamento donde vivía antes, en las ventanas tenia algunas jaulas con pájaros. También observaba desde una ventana. Mi piso era el sexto. El sexto piso. Edificios verdes._

.—

 _Hoy tuve una pesadilla. Fue bastante angustiante, muy real, solo escuchaba mi respiración en un lugar oscuro, por alguna razón debía de sentir miedo. No podía mover las piernas, como si hubiera un enorme peso en ellas. Creo que tiene algo de relación con el accidente._

. —

 _Recuerdo a mi madre y mi padre, estamos cenando, hay muchas personas, no puedo identificarlos a todos. Pero reconozco a mi madre y a mi padre. Fue en Navidad, hace tres años…_

—

 _Soñé con un collar de nuevo, era plateado, con una J. Creo que es un regalo de David me hizo. Sin embargo no sé dónde está. ¿No lo conserve? No sé dónde está. Busque en mi cuarto pero no hay nada. No tengo cadenas._

—

Julián se llevó la mano al cuello, no, en efecto no tenía cadena.

Continuó

.—

 _No me gustan las cadenas. Son incomodas y no recuerdo haberla usado, quizá algún rosario, pero no un collar con la inicial de mi nombre. No sé qué significa, no puedo recordarlo._

—

 _Otra vez soñé que estaba encerrado en la oscuridad y no podía mover mis piernas._

—

 _Recordé a Eduardo. ¿Quién es Eduardo?_

—

—Eduardo…— Julián saboreo aquel nombre.

—

 _Le pregunté a David al respecto, pero este me dijo que se había ido a Ecuador hace tres meses… David parecía algo ansioso de que este recordando cosas... quizá emocionado._

—

 _Recordé a Eduardo otra vez. No sé por qué Eduardo es tan importante, pero quiero hablar con él._

 _David no tiene su número. No recuerdo el apellido de Eduardo. –_

—

 _Hoy salí de casa sin que David supiera. …_

—

Julián puso especial atención es ese escrito.

—

 _Me lleve este libro. Anoté las calles, e hice un croquis, esta al final de la agenda, hay un supermercado unas cuadras de casa, afortunadamente pude llegar a casa sin problema. Hice la cena, pero David no está contento con que yo salga sin avisarle. Dice que se preocupó demasiado, aunque había vuelto, realmente él no quiere que salga de casa. No comió la cena, ahora está durmiendo, aprovecho para escribir aquí…tiene el sueño pesado._

—

 _La contraseña de la computadora es Cali2007. No se mi correo electrónico. Realmente tampoco recuerdo tener uno._

—

 _David cambio la clave de la computadora…No sé si lo hace para protegerme o para que no sepa algo. Siento que no es totalmente honesto conmigo. —_

—

Julián cerró la agenda por unos minutos, una cadena de recuerdo comenzaba a ordenarse en su cerebro de forma rápida y ansiosamente. Por un momento sabía lo que vendría sin siquiera leer las próximas líneas.

—

 _Mi madre murió el año pasado._

—

Cerró la agenda de golpe. Se quedó observando al vacío. Dejo la agenda a un lado, un vacío en su pecho le obligo a soltar un fuerte suspiro, sus ojos ardieron luego de ese hecho, se llevó las manos a los ojos. ¿El año pasado? ¿Cómo no puede recordarlo?...

No, ahora sí.

El día en que David le dio la noticia fue el mismo día en que recordó la cena de Navidad y la insistencia de Julián fue tal que David se lo dijo en la mañana. Recuerda que David salió tarde de la casa por consolarlo y poco después de que saliera el teléfono de la habitación de invitados sonó.

Se limpió lo ojos y se obligó a seguir leyendo

—

 _Hoy fui solo a la habitación de huéspedes…son 34 pasos desde mi habitación. Siento que puede retener algunos recuerdos. Me siento feliz, sin embargo no puedo recordar nada del accidente_.

—

 _Recordé a Eduardo de nuevo. Le pregunte a David y me dijo que se fue a Ecuador. No tiene idea de cuándo volverá._

—

 _Tuve un sueño, de nuevo, les presente a David a mis padres. Mi padre no estaba nada contento, mi madre estaba llorando. No fue un sueño agradable, pero ya puedo recordar porque mi padre no quería verme. Incluso después de que mamá muriera no me quiso ver más._

 _De verdad David es mi pareja, llevamos juntos tres años en esta casa y nos conocemos desde la universidad, es Colombiano y tiene 26 años. No le gustan las cadenas, ama el café y lo amo mucho._

.—

Julián sonrió. Y sintió su rostro arder. Pero se sentía extrañamente feliz y trsite al mismo tiempo. No sabía si iba a recordar esto el día que seguía, pero esperaba que si por que hasta ese momento había sido un reconfortante recuerdo.

—

 _Creo que anoche hicimos el amor._

—

Julián abrió los ojos con sorpresa y sintió su rostro más caliente aun. Cerró la agenda de golpe.

— ¿Qué?..—

Oh vamos…ya era un adulto, no debía de avergonzarse de cosas como esas, sin embargo no podía evitarlo, en ese instante no podía controlarse.

—

 _Luego de recordar todas las notas, lamento no haber recordado como fue, pero cuando desperté, creí ver una cadena en su cuello, no sé por qué David tiene una cadena, si recuerdo que a él no le gustaba tener cadenas._

—

Julián se percató que ya casi no le quedaría nada por leer. Descubrió entonces que…como había dicho, no escribía los fines de semanas, pero los lunes que lograba escribir, tenía grandes avances en sus recuerdos. Deseaba saber que sucedían los fines de semana. Pero al parecer no podía recordar aunque tenía un diario de recuerdos en el cuarto de invitado y que David no debía saber que estaba recordando y que debía de escribir lo que sucedía.

Leyó entonces lo que correspondía al día anterior al actual.

—

 _Soñé con el sonido de una cadena romperse. Al hacerme el almuerzo recordé que yo tenía una cadena con la inicial de mi nombre, pero había otra con la inicial de mi nombre, son dos cadenas con J. No entiendo cómo se conectan. No sé dónde están._

 _David se llevó las llaves de la casa. Yo no tengo llaves, teme que salga como lo hice el sábado. Creo que me perdí, parecía angustiadísimo. Creo que me altere al no reconocerlo me dijo que salí corriendo de casa en pijama y casi me atropella un auto. Me lastime las manos por eso. Pase todo el día nervioso, según él._

 _Espero mañana no tener algún arranque y salir corriendo. Es que…siento tanto miedo de no poder recordar las cosas con rapidez, solo cuando veo el álbum puedo estar algo mas tranquilo. Luego el diario me aclaro todo mejor._

 _Siento que lo vuelvo miserable cada día…cada día más triste, más cansado de lo mismo…a veces siento que lo estoy matando, cada día que despierto me siento culpable después. No puedo recordarlo. ¿Por qué? Si yo lo amo tanto. ¿Por qué no puedo recordarlo?. Quiero recordarlo. Quiero amarlo. ¿Por qué nos pasa esto?_

—

Una gota cayó en el papel. Julián parpadeó y sintió que brotaban más y más lágrimas al parpadear. Cerró la agenda y se limpió los ojos con la camisa. Dejo la agenda a un lado, y lloro amargamente con las manos en el rostro. Que impotente se sentía, completamente incapaz. Inútil, limitado.

Pasó aproximadamente una hora en donde se tumbó en el colchón y dejo drenar todo lo que sentía.

Comprendió entonces por qué David no quería que recordara. Repetiría aquel dolor una y otra y otra vez, pero para Julián sería algo totalmente nuevo. Julian no soportaría ver algo así. Terminaría de romperlo.

Se tensó en cuanto escuchó el teléfono de la casa sonar. Julián se levantó de la cama lentamente, tomo la agenda y el teléfono móvil y salió de la habitación, siguió las indicaciones de las paredes y fue a la sala donde el sonido del teléfono se hacía más fuerte. Miro el número marcado.

Maravillosamente, se le hizo familiar.

— ¿Aló? –

—Julián. –Era David.

— ¿Si?, Dime…—

—…Creo que llegare tarde hoy… —

— ¿Paso algo? – Julián se escuchó preocupado y su voz delato señales de interés, más emocionales que su comportamiento anterior –

—Nada malo. Lo de siempre. –Hubo un pequeño silencio, Julián no sabía a qué se refería con "Lo de siempre" – Quizá no pueda llevarte el dulce.

—No te preocupes por eso. Solo intenta regresar temprano. Es un poco aburrido aquí. —

Silencio. Hay ruido del otro lado de la línea, David ríe un poco.

—Hare lo que pueda, amor—

David sonríe del otro lado de la línea y Julián aprieta la agenda.

— ¿Estas de mejor humor? – Le pregunto a Julián—

—Si…solo he recordado algunas cosas… — Admitió el mayor con las orejas rojas –

— ¿Ah sí? – David parecía interesado ahora. — ¿Qué cosas? –

—Como nosotros. Antes vivíamos en un apartamento… ¿no? –

—Correcto. Lo recuerdas... –

—Si…—

—Espero puedas mantenerlo allí para mañana— David se escuchó levemente triste, como aquel que quiere creer en algo imposible –

—…Lo intentaré. Lo intento con todas mis fuerzas…quiero despertarme mañana y recordarte, recordar que te amo, que siempre me has cuidado, que no estoy solo.

Hubo un silencio pequeño pero significativo por parte del colombiano.

—Te amo. Jul. Por favor recuérdalo— Aquello parecía una súplica. – por favor, recuérdalo.

—Yo también te amo, David –

Julián cerró los ojos y dos lágrimas corrieron por sus mejillas. David se despidió apresuradamente y colgó.

.

Descubrió que las tardes en casa eran realmente tranquilas, la casa contaba con un patio grande y limpio, Julián al parecer era quien lo aseaba. Había algunas sillas de madera y de mimbres apiladas en un lado del patio, algo de ropa, camisa y pantalones, las tomo y las encontró secas, así que las recogió y las doblo en la habitación. No sabía cuál era su ropa, pero había detallado que David era algo más alto, así que supuso que era una talla más grande que él. De todos modos, doblo todo y lo metió en las gavetas del armario sin más. Cuando hubo terminado, husmeo un poco el armario solo por curiosidad de lo que tenía aparte de ropa.

Acto seguido intento memorizar los lugares de la casa, lo vio inútil porque seguramente los olvidaría al día siguiente, sin embargo quería esforzarse en recordarlo. Quería recordar y es por eso que el resto de la tarde se mantuvo leyendo las notas de sus recuerdos.

Se detuvo a hacer el almuerzo y definitivamente no olvido como cocinar. Luego de comer paseo nuevamente por la casa sin nada interesante que hacer. Miro el calendario que estaba colgado en el pasillo, era 15 de julio, era viernes, eso quería decir que no podría escribir nada en sus notas a partir del sábado hasta el Lunes.

En la pizarra busco "Libros" aunque no fue necesario ya que su vista periférica le dio a conocer un librero que estaba justo a su derecha al lado de la ventana cerrada. No sabía quién había comprado aquella cantidad de libros, pero eran muy viejos. Amarillento, algunos eran de historia, Historia Universal, Historia de Venezuela, política, Historia de Colombia, unos libros del mismo autor; Gabriel García Márquez, Julián no recordaba haber leído ninguno.

Tomo algunos libros de historia y experimento un deja vu extraño. Los ojeo someramente en allí donde estaba, viendo tan solo los títulos, no encontró la razón del por qué le resultaba bastante interesante saber su contenido. Una gran historia por ser descubierta, explorada.

Sin embargo, a pesar del sentimiento de interés que había mostrado volvió a colocar los libros en su lugar, en el mismo orden.

Se quedó de pie en el estante por unos segundos más… como si esperara que sucediera algo. Sin embargo nada extraordinario sucedió. Miro a la pizarra acrílica nuevamente y luego observo al libro de historia.

….Julián arrugo el entrecejo sintiéndose totalmente ajeno.

Se levantó sin más, alejándose de aquel lugar que era fuente de su malestar. Observo la sala como si se sintiera observado, como si las paredes pudieran tener ojos, respiro profundamente y con solo su agenda y el teléfono móvil en su bolsillo se encamino nuevamente en la habitación de invitados, avanzo un poco más y algo lo detuvo, mas allá, en el pasillo había una puerta. No recordaba haberla visto y mucho menos estaba en su agenda.

Se acercó con pasos cautelosos, y observo la puerta, era de madera oscura. Tomo el pomo de la puerta e intento girarla, no abre. Está cerrada con llave. Volvió a intentar pero no pudo abrirla y con un extraño impulso de curiosidad volvió a la pizarra acrílica en un intento buscar las llaves.

No. No había llaves de esa puerta en primer lugar. Solo dejaba claro que las llaves estaban tendidas en el llavero junto a la pared de la cocina. Fue a este y tomo un manojo de llaves. Volvió a la misteriosa puerta y probo con las siete llaves que tenía. Ningún era la correcta.

Julián intento otra vez. Ninguna de las llaves calzaba.

¿Acaso él no debía de abrir esa puerta?... ¿y por qué? ¿Acaso David tenía la llave? Julián no encontró otra respuesta más que esa. Porque ¿con quién más vivía? Pero ¿Qué motivo podría tener David para hacer eso?

Quizá Julián solo estaba exagerando.

Tal vez pudiera preguntarle a David cuando volviera, de momento aprovecharía el tiempo que le quedaba para escribir lo que hoy había experimentado. Julián regreso a la cocina y coloco las llaves donde estaban sin darse cuenta en lo más mínimo que justo en el borde la puerta, se asomaba el extremo de un papel, amarillento y casi invisible.

Julián cerró la puerta de la habitación de invitados y se quedó allí escribiendo ignorando a aquel hecho.

* * *

29-04-17

DamistaH.


	2. Chapter 2

II

Cuando David llegó a casa, Julián estaba en la mesa del comedor. Había guardado la agenda y el teléfono y esperaba que el día que seguía pudiera recordar tomarse un tiempo para escribir o leerlo, o simplemente recordar que existía, se había hecho la cena y había guardado la cena a David en el microondas. Observo como el entraba a la cocina y dejaba sus llaves en las pizas de hierro del llavero, abría la nevera, sacaba la jarra del jugo y un se servía en un vaso, luego de eso, escuchó como abría el microondas y la porcelana sonar un poco, antes de volver a escuchar el microondas cerrarse y luego nada.

David estaba entrando al comedor. Julián alza la mirada al percibir su presencia con el oído. Se ven mutuamente, hay un aire de reconocimiento y _luego un deja vu._

El azabache sonrió poco a poco y juntó los dedos de las manos sobre la mesa.

—Hola.—Le dijo para cuándo David se colocó el plato y el vaso en la mesa justo al frente de Julián y sin aun sentarse se acercó a donde Julián se encontraba, bajo la mirada del mismo, le dio un beso en la esquina de la cabeza—

—Hola, mi amor – Le respondió y se inclinó un poco, lo suficiente como para verle los ojos, a los ojos azules que recordaba bien –

Se observaron por unos segundos, David al parecer esperaba que Julián hiciera algo más, pero el venezolano se limitó a sonreír y sus orejas se enrojecieron con leve timidez, aun no completamente acostumbrado.

—¿Qué tal te fue hoy? – Preguntó entonces, una vez David se encaminó al lado de la mesa que le correspondía. Lo escuchó suspirar pesadamente –

—… ¡Bien!, es ya casi una rutina — Le dijo al sentarse y tomar el vaso— Solo me encargo de la supervisión, necesitan a alguien meticuloso para ello, no sé cómo pude caer en ese puesto

Julián emitió una risita amortiguada. Realmente David se estaba preguntando aquello con seriedad.

El otro comenzó a comer. Hubo un silencio pequeño,

—¿Cómo estuvo tu día? – Le preguntó una vez tragó –

Julián le contó lo que había hecho en el día, por supuesto omitió lo de su agenda, el mensaje y lo de su teléfono. Preguntó de quien eran los libros que tenía en el librero, a David le pareció extraño al primer momento pero luego creyó entender.

—Tuyos… —

— ¿míos?

David, asintió.

— ¿Por qué están tan viejos y descuidados? –

David emitió una risa.

— ¿y tú cuantos años piensas que tienes?—

—Ah…—Julián se enderezó, cuestionó a David con la mirada, mas confundido que ofendido. La verdad, no sabía qué edad tenia realmente…— veintiséis…

David se había quedado congelado, apretó los dientes un poco y luego los labios. Al parecer David había dicho algo que no debía.

—Lo siento, era broma –dijo con una suave sonrisa, como arrepentido — Son tuyos, pero me imagino que alguien más te los dio. Supongo que alguna donación de tu trabajo.

—¿Mi trabajo?...—El venezolano pregunto a continuación— ¿Qué trabajo tenía antes?

—Eras profesor de historia. –

El otro arqueó las cejas sorprendido. La verdad no tenía ningún recuerdo de eso, y no recordaba anotar ese detalle en la agenda, seguramente porque había sido revelada en horas como estas, estas horas donde no podía escribir.

Julián sintió la oscura mirada sobre él.

—¿de segundaria?

—Si. – David parecía sorprendido, arqueo ambas cejas algo emocionado.

—qué suerte la mía. – Julián dijo con una sonrisa — ¿Qué posibilidades hay de que a un profesor de historia se le borre la memoria?, sí que tengo mala suerte. –

Julián emitió un risa amarga, bajó los ojos hacia sus manos que yacían sobre la mesa, David por otro lado no se rio, ni siquiera sonrió. Entonces Julián guardo silencio, algo arrepentido de mencionar aquello. Nuevamente la incomodidad y el silencio se hicieron presente. Pasaron unos segundos en donde no se dijo nada hasta que Julián se animó a preguntar algo que rondaba su cabeza:

—David ¿tenemos depósito?—

—No ¿Por qué? –

—Es que encontré una puerta…— Julián prosiguió en ese momento con cautela, el otro lo observo atentamente – cerrada, y pensé que era un deposito, intenté abrirla pero ninguna llave encajaba. ¿tú tienes la llave?

— ¿Hablas de la puerta siguiente al cuarto de invitados? – David se relamió los labios y hablo despacio—

Julián asintió .

—Sí, yo tengo la llave –

—Y… ¿Por qué la mantienes cerrada? –

—Por aquí allí guardo las cosas que te atormentan – Dijo y tomó un trago de jugo, perseveró el silencio—

—¿Qué?—

David emitió un suspiro profundo. Al parecer no era la primera vez que sucedía.

—Ya te lo había explicado ¿no? — David habló ahora cansado – allí están las cosas como…los álbumes de tus padres, tus alumnos, regalos, fotos del accidente, tus exámenes médicos…

Julián arqueo ambas cejas, sorprendido. David palideció de repente.

—pero... ¿Por qué

—No, Dame un respiro –

—Pero… ¿Por qué me lo ocultas? ¿No crees que eso podría ayudarme a recordar?

—Julián, la última vez que entraste allí, te tuve que sacar llorando, y pasaste todo el puto día histérico y odio verte así – David le respondió, entre triste y molesto. No podia evitarlo., no parecía estar molesto con Julián por esto. –

—¿He entrado allí antes? –

—Ay dios mío. – David suspiró reuniendo toda su fuerza de voluntad para hablar – no lo recuerdas ¿verdad?, si, no es la primera vez que tenemos esta conversación y no es la primera vez que cedo y dejo que entres…son cosas que te atormentan.

—pero tal vez en esta ocasión sea diferente…

—No, no lo será. – David apretó los puños bajo la mesa, su voz se escuchó severa y determinada, Julián no entraría allí de nuevo eso se lo había prometido a si mismo— No vas a entrar allí.

Julián guardó silencio.

—David no puedes negarme eso.

—Julián, basta. – Sentenció entonces el colombiano. Sus ojos café lo observaron con frialdad tal que por un momento congelaría cualquier cosa, sin embargo, Julián no se dio cuenta de esta advertencia silenciosa—

— ¡Pero necesito saber! ¡Necesito recordar!

—No, no lo necesitas, no necesitas ese cuarto para recordar – Le reclamó el colombiano alzando la voz por encima del otro, rompiendo la última barrera de su paciencia. — ¿Por qué no lo entiendes? Cada vez que recuerdas algo de esa habitación, te pones triste, no hay buenos recuerdos allí. No quiero verte llorar, solo quiero que esto funcione, y que puedas vivir de estas memorias.

David se encontraba abatido, tanto que Julián se sintió culpable de exigirle aquello, observó como cerró los ojos cafés y suspiró, aun pálido, con los labios blancos, el estómago le hizo estragos la digestión y sintió nauseas, frustrado, el colombiano se llevó ambas manos al rostro. .

—Solo quiero que estés bien conmigo, solo quiero que este feliz – Lo escuchó susurrar con un sentimiento decaído. Y fue entones que toda la atmosfera tranquila, desapareció, se volvió pesada –

Julián arrastro los dedos de la mesa, con la intención de ocultarlos bajo de ella, pero fue cuando David movió la mano derecha hacia la de Julián, impidiendo que se alejara, fue una acción inesperada y algo rustica, pero el venezolano no se molestó en jalar más sus manos. Más bien se quedó quieto, con incomodidad, y dentro de este acto se cohibió de moverse.

—Julián, no te alejes de mi — Le dijo el colombiano – lo siento, no quería asustarte. Solo…es que, Julián yo no quiero que recuerdes lo que pasó, es demasiado doloroso verte así,

—¿Cómo _así?_

—Fuera de control, histérico, triste. –

Julián apretó los dientes. Sintió un dolor en la boca del estómago, bajó la mirada por el barnizado de la mesa donde ambos se encontraban. Sintiéndose acorralado.

—Está bien, no es necesario que me muestres el cuarto – Le dijo luego de un momento de reflexión. Profunda y pesada –

David amasó suavemente los dedos del otro como si con esta acción pudiera drenar todo aquel estrés antes producido. Observó al venezolano con atención, en una densa expectación.

—Gracias – Eso fue lo que dijo el colombiano. Una vez dicho esto, se levantó del asiento donde se encontraban y retirándose de es mesa, como llegó se fue, besando la esquina de la cabeza de Julián, para ir a la cocina.

El resto de la noche fue historia; una niebla densa de incomodidad y silencio logro hacer una brecha entre ambos, la mención de aquel cuarto logró mellar su confianza. Julián porque aunque había dicho que no era necesario saber sobre este cuarto y su contenido aun sentía deseos de saber que era lo que allí contenía. ¿Era aquel depósito verdaderamente capaz de alterarlo de tal modo que David tuviera que cerrarlo con llave? Si era así como se decía entonces ese lugar algo debía de hacerle recordar.

Obviamente, Julián quería recordar y el hecho de no haber podido saber esto, era porque no habia podido escribirlo en su agenda.

Sin embargo, este día sería diferente, puesto que viendo que David se encontraba en un estado de abatimiento en su habitación, Julián pasó la mayor parte de la noche en la sala, aprovechó la ocasión y fue al cuarto de invitados, rápidamente sacó la agenda de donde la había guardado y escribió en la página siguiente lo que había acontecido esa día, al salir no encontró a David por ningún lado del exterior y al ir a la habitación este yacía acostado en la cama matrimonial.

Se vieron, Julián en la puerta y David en la cama tuvo que levantar la mitad del cuerpo para dar a conocer que no estaba dormido pero nadie dijo nada. Solo compartieron aquellas miradas de reconocimiento y un extraño, pero familiar sentimiento anidó dentro de aquella habitación, dos extraños en un cuarto que los conocía muy bien.

Fue entones que David hizo un ademan con la mano, un gesto dirigido a él para que se acercara, renuente a hablar. Julián lo dudó, pero finalmente, luego de unos cortos segundos se adentró a la habitación y el aire frio del lugar le golpeó el cuerpo completamente. Miró el reloj que estaba al lado de la lámpara y pronto serían las diez de la noche. Esta era la hora ideal para dormir, pensó el venezolano, pero sintió que en otro momento lo hubiera dicho.

— ¿Cómo estás? –Dijo en cambio, algo parco. David no hizo otra cosa que mirarlo con un aire desaminado o quizá cansado –

—Estoy bien. Descuide. – Respondió y movió el cobertor azul oscuro de la cama dando a entender que no se levantaría y permanecería allí, porque su intención era dormir. Se acostó dejando caer su cabeza en la almohada y mirando a Julián desde allí con la densidad de sus ojos — ¿Cómo está?...

—Bien. –Respondió y le acompañó con un asentimiento de cabeza— No pareces estar bien.

—Tampoco tú— Respondió el, pero luego sonríe— solo estoy cansado, algo triste porque el día se va a terminar. Vas a olvidar todo en la mañana.

Julián hizo un gesto amargo, eso era verdad y lo peor es que no podía hacer nada para evitarlo. David no dejó de mirarlo incluso en la amargura del silencio que provocó. El afectado no tenía palabras para ahuyentar aquel sentimiento de impotencia, David tampoco decía nada, era verdad, él iba a olvidarlo todo. Todo.

—Venga – Dijo David con voz parca, y le hizo un gesto de acercamiento. Lo invitó a acostarse a su lado (ya que Julián solo se atrevió a sentarse al borde de la cama) ya era momento de ir a domir. Julián se arregló lo mejor que pudo, se cubrió con el cobertor y apoyó su cabeza junto la almohada libre todo esto bajo la mirada de David que no dijo ni una sola palabra después de que estuvo en la cama a su lado.

Julián fue incapaz de verlo porque sabía que dentro de ese silencio tan profundo y espeso David estaba inconsolablemente triste. Profundamente abatido y de alguna forma Julián también lo estaba. Tiró un somera mirada hacia el otro, David observaba su perfil, a su lado. Se miraron en silencio por poco segundos hasta que David deslizó una de sus manos hacia el y le toco el rostro, con un suave gesto, como si acariciara una hoja aterciopelada le quiso brindar consuelo de alguna forma

—Duerme tranquilo. – Le dijo. Pero esto era imposible. Julián sospechaba que en la mañana lo amargaría.

Bajó los ojos , incapaz de verle el rostro, y se percató que el otro levantó el cuerpo para alcanzar la lámpara y apagarla, en ese momento, Julián tiró la vista hacia él, y se dio cuenta que tenia una cadena rodeando su cuello, bañada en oro, relucía fuera de la camisa, sin embargo no tenía algo mas, era fina y delicada, pero nada más y fue entonces cuando la luz se apagó dejándolos a oscuras y una grácil caricia en su cuerpo lo hizo estremecer.

.

.

.

Julián vio como David salía por la puerta de la casa esa mañana. Era lunes, y como el no sospechaba no había escrito nada en su agenda el fin de semana, no recordaba nada de lo ocurrido el día anterior, ni los días anteriores al mismo, solo susurros del pasado cercano a través de un cristal. Recorrió la casa en su estancia solitaria y nuevamente encontró la agenda y el teléfono del cual leyó y volvió a sentirse impotente y perdido en ese escenario.

Fue hasta la última página de su agenda y descubrió un croquis de donde estaba, en efecto, como había leído, existía un supermercado a unas cuadras de donde estaba, recordó entonces que el había hecho esto mismo, experimentó la misma sensación de miedo que aquella vez, ¿Qué sucedía si no podía volver? ¿Cómo regresaría?.

Meditó estas posibilidades mientras tomaba las llaves que estaban sobre el microondas ¿Qué tan importante era salir de la seguridad de su hogar?, pero quizá no era tan importante, solo que esta monotonía, el encierro le asqueaba y en parte se sentía enfermo. Estancado.

Abrió la puerta con cuidado y miró el jardín que estaba descuidado, lo consideró en este estado por que no había alguien dedicado a mantenerlo. David decía, que era él quien le proveía de cuidados, pero Julián jamás podría recordar o verse haciendo esto, por alguna razón se imaginó que él no tendría el tiempo.

—Mercedes. – Pronunció aquel nombre cuando estuvo fuera de casa y cerró la puerta del jardín detrás de sí.

Ya en el exterior puso atisbar la calle, las demás casas pintadas de colores diversos y con sus jardines, uno que otro perro, algunas personas que pasaban de allá para acá por la acera, lo miraron, pero este era ajeno a lo que pudieran pensar, estaba seguro que en su cara destacaba la apariencia de encontrarse perdido y aunque esto no era mentira, no terminaba de ser incómodo.

Abrió la agenda y siguió el croquis hasta el supermercado, caminó con cautela y se dejó guiar por los carteles de publicidad que habían en la acera, reconoció un puesto donde reparaban calzados, más adelante un puesto de perros calientes, y más adelante a este se encontraba el estacionamiento del supermercado

Dio una mirada a la agenda y lo confirmó, sí. Era ese, definitivamente. Ingresó y sintio el aire acondicionado golpearle el rostro, en el interior no era tan grande como se veía desde afuera, esto porque mucho de los productos se encontraban apilados, había una gran variedad, pero apenas había un espacio en el pasillo para poder caminar dos personas, tampoco era que había una gran cantidad de personas, pero el lugar era agradable. Sintió ganas de comprar algo dulce para comer, de modo que revisó la parte de los dulces y encontró una que recordaba gustarle mucho. Era una galleta de vainilla, simple y sin relleno.

—María. –

-¿Disculpe? ¿Necesita ayuda?- Escuchó alguien hablarle. Cuando Julián tomó el empaque, la chica en cuestión le reconoció- Oh, eres tú… el venezolano.

— ¿Disculpe?-

—Ah, lo siento. Olvidé su memoria-Advirtió ella- Soy Lucia, ¿no te acuerdas? Cuando viniste la primera vez me pediste ayuda para hacer una llamada.

Julián permaneció con su rostro sin expresión alguna, hasta que finalmente los recuerdos –aunque algo borrosos- vinieron a él.

—Ya me acordé de ti- Dijo finalmente-

—¿Si? Qué bueno. Ha pasado un tiempo desde que te vi ¿Qué ha pasado?-

—Bueno, no había podido salir.

—Es por tu novio ¿no?- Inquirió ella con interés- No le gusta que salgas…

—Sí, seguro fue eso.-

—Si estás aquí, entonces asumo que él no sabe que te has escapado-Dedujo ella. Hablaba como si lo conociera desde toda la vida y esto en parte inquietaba a Julián porque desconocía el alcance que ella tenía en sus recuerdos- ¿Cómo te fue la otra vez?

— ¿Hablas de la primera vez que estuve aquí?

Ella asintió.

—Bueno, no es la primera vez que pasas por aquí- Dijo ella, pero si darle importancia.- ¿Qué paso cuando llegaste a casa?

Julián estuvo un momento en silencio y luego buscó en su agenda con prisa.

—Eh…eh…-Dijo mientras intentaba encontrar algo en estas páginas- no lo sé.

—Nada bueno por lo que veo. ¿Cómo va tu tratamiento? –Preguntó ella- Disculpa que te pregunte tantas cosas, pero es que la última vez te fuiste muy rápido y me preocupe un poco que no aparecieras…

— ¿Cuándo fue la última vez que nos vimos? –Preguntó Julián.

—Hace unas cuantas semanas. –

—Ya veo….- Julián hizo una pausa y se mantuvo en silencio, quizá procesando todos los recuerdos que venían a el- ¿Dijiste que iba a hacer una llamada? ¿Tienes idea de a quién llamé?

—Eso sí que no lo sé, no te tenía tanta confianza como para preguntarte- le respondió- ¿No lo anotaste?... bueno seguro no tenía importancia.

— ¿Eso crees? –

—Sí, luego de eso, no estaban tan desesperado por hacer una llamada, solo caminabas por aquí, comprabas algún dulce y te ibas. Te hablaba, claro, pero no como ahora, esa última vez te fuiste muy rápido como si olvidaras hacer algo. -

El silencio permaneció. Julián no sabía que decir, tampoco sabía por qué no había escrito sobre eso, debió de escribir sobre estos eventos antes, ¿acaso lo había olvidado?... ¿Por qué no escribió sobre Lucia? ¿Acaso carecían de importancia estas cosas?, No lo creía así, haber hecho un contacto con alguien diferente a David hubiera sido digno de escribir en la agenda y además… ¿tratamiento? ¿Qué tratamiento?

—… ¿Vas a llevar esas galletas?-

—Ah…si.-Dijo, las tenía en la mano-

—Ya te las facturo-

Y así fue.

—Tienes que volver antes de las seis….o sino tu novio se enojara. Es un buen hombre ese David, se ve que se preocupa por ti.

—Me hace sentir mal escuchar eso y estar fuera de casa sin que lo sepa

—No estás haciendo nada malo –Le dijo ella – Solo compras galletas, además, quizás eso te ayude a crear nuevo recuerdos y retenerlos.

—Ojala. Lucia. –

—Por cierto ¿Pudiste recordar a ese tal Eduardo? ¿Era….tu primo hermano o algo asi? – Cuestionó ella.

— ¿Eduardo? ¿Cómo sabes de Eduardo?-

— ¿Lo recuerdas?

—No. Pero lo tengo anotado en la agenda.-Aseveró él. Lucia le entregó la bolsa con el paquete de galletas - ¿Sabes de el?

—No más que tú. Lo mencionaste una vez, creías saber quién era, un familiar, alguien que se fue muy lejos. –

— ¿ah sí?, Recuerdo que David me dijo que se fue a Ecuador…-

—Uy, eso está bien lejos-

—Sí, lo está.-

— ¿Por qué crees que se fue? –Preguntó Lucia, pero esta pregunta no iba con la intención de ser respondida, era obvio que Julián no lo sabía – Seguro algún estudio o algo, no sé.

Lucia miró el reloj del computador.

—Una cosa antes de irme. –Pidió Julián - ¿Conoces a una tal Mercedes?-

—Mercedes….no. –Respondió ella- No recuerdo que la hayas mencionado, ¿No escribiste de ella?

—No.

—Seguro es un nuevo recuerdo.-Determinó ella- Así como lo tuviste aquella vez… con ese tal... ¿cómo era que se llamaba?...No lo recuerdo. ¿Andy? ¿Anderson?...

Julián también hizo el esfuerzo por recordar pero nada vino a él en ese instante. De momento, solo le interesaba saber ¿Quién era Mercedes y donde y quien era Eduardo para el?

Confirmó algunas cosas con Lucia estando en la caja, afortunadamente no habían demasiados clientes ese lunes, así que pudieron hablar sin molestar.

—Ya debo volver. Debo hacer el almuerzo. –O más bien querría decir que debía de comer el almuerzo, pues David lo tenia siempre listo para el en el microondas-

—Ay, eres un hombre afortunado. Él te cuida mucho aunque no lo recuerdes, ¿eh? Seguro te quiere mucho… ¿Cómo es eso?

— ¿Eso qué?...

—Es que soy….algo metiche… ¿Cómo es eso tener a un hombre de pareja? …siendo tu hombre.

—Es una sorpresa para mi cada día- Respondió Julián con sinceridad. – pero luego es más….normal. .

— ¿Tu lo quieres?

Julián asintió sin pensarlo dos veces. Eso era lo que había escrito en la agenda y por tanto, era santa palabra. No lo habría escrito si no fuera cierto y en ese momento lo sentía muy real. Lucia lo miró sin decir nada, sintió de igual forma que esas palabras eran reales y sintió algo de envidia, ella tambien deseaba poder tener a alguien a quien amar y ser amada, pero a la vez sintió algo de pena por Julian y su condición actual.

Cuando se marchó por la puerta le dio su número telefónico para mantenerse en contacto, Julian aseguraba llamarla desde su casa, pero recomendaba no llamar después de las seis de la tarde o los fines de semana, eso sería contraproducente.

Julián no podía evitar sentirse mal por ocultarle tales cosas a David, pero…también pensaba que no era justo no tener algo de privacidad, iniciar por su cuenta algo, una amistad, algún acto de independencia que lo ayudara a avanzar a su ritmo. Pensaba que si no se movía a su ritmo jamás avanzaría.

Escribió en su agenda todo lo relacionado a Lucia, a un desconocido Eduardo, sobre Mercedes, una desconocida llamada y demás con la esperanza de recordarlo al día siguiente. Comió en almuerzo en silencio y se sintió muy solitario el resto de la tarde. Extrañaba a David y en general, algún contacto humano dentro de su vida.

Casi se queda dormido en el sofá de la sala, pero no lo hizo y se levantó rápidamente para poder quitarse el sueño de encima, no sabía que podía pasar si dormía por intervalos pequeños y esperaba no descubrirlo. Fue al teléfono marco el número de Lucia, y habló con ella hasta la tarde, pero solo hizo el papel de receptor pues Lucia tenía unas ocurrentes historias para contar y esto le alegró la tarde a Julián en cierta forma. Ya no había nada nuevo que pudiera descubrir de él y sus recuerdos con ella por lo que sospechaba de modo que esa tarde se olvidó de su agenda y escuchó a Lucia con interés.

Así era una conversación cotidiana. Una voz humana. _Una historia._

 _Historia_

— ¿Y entonces…eres profesor de historia? O….eras..-

—Si, según David lo soy.

—Tienes cara de ingeniero.

—Jejejeje…No creo que se me dé, _mija,_ no tengo un apego por las matemáticas y todo eso.

—A ver…entonces dime cuando es el día de la independencia.

—El 5 de Julio. –

—Error…

Alguien abre la puerta de la casa y es entonces que Julián se despide rápidamente y cuelga. Con la misma velocidad esconde la agenda debajo de un mueble cercano. David ya está allí y es paquete de galletas está en la mesa del comedor.

* * *

Hola, Gracias por leer hasta aqui. Espero les haya gustado. Nos leemos pronto.


End file.
